Stuck for EternityI Think
by harryhermione4ever333
Summary: Previously True Love, but I wanted a new title. H&H get stuck in a dark chamber.
1. Default Chapter

"Settle down people, settle down!" Snape said. "You will be making a small truth potion today. I expect you to do your best work. Your OWL grades were the worst I saw in my entire life I expect you to do better."  
  
50 minutes later  
  
"Go! Two pieces of parchment on the properties of merpeople scales. Potter, I need to talk to you!" Snape snareled.  
  
"Go without me! I'll meet you back later!!!"  
  
Harry, however had no idea why Snape need to talk to him. Maybe it was the fact that Harry had gotten E's on his OWL's.  
  
"Potter, as you know, you have gotten E's under potions. This has startled me that you had a grade so high. Everyone that has had a grade over E will be in a class that I like to call Hard working. OWCH!!!!!!!!" Snape had yelled.  
  
He 


	2. A secret

Okay, thanks for reviewing everyone. This chappie is a little longer. so.. Yeah.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Snape rubbed his forearm, where Harry knew the Dark Mark was. Suddenly, Snape shot a glaring look at Harry and continued.  
  
"You will come to my classes with another group of students. I will be making a new schedule soon. The following people are Hermione Granger, Ernie Macmillan, A.N))) Is that how you spell his name? Hannah Abbott, Draco Malfoy, Susan Bones, and YOU, of course."  
  
Harry was relieved . At least Hermione was still in the class. As for Malfoy..who knows?  
  
" Okay, can I go now?" Harry said, irritated.  
  
He walked out the door and headed for the Gryffindor Common Room. On the way , he met Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, what are you doing here?" Harry asked, startled.  
  
Hermione turned around and was shocked to see Harry there. "Harry! You startled me! What I was doing here? I'm not going to tell you!"  
  
Harry waited for an explaination, but he couldn't get one. He didn't know that Hermione secretly liked him.  
  
They just walked back to the Common Room together silently. 


	3. Stuck in a Creepy Place

True Love  
  
I forgot to put disclaimers in the last two chapters so here they are  
  
I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.. I wish I did though.  
  
Here's the next chappie!  
  
Chapter 3 Stuck in a Creepy Place  
  
Harry and Hermione had gotten their new schedule and were about to go to their first lesson of 'Advanced Potions.'  
  
" No fair! Now you have different class times as me! We won't have the same schedule!" Ron complained.  
  
Hermione checked her watch and said, C'mon Harry we better go."  
  
Harry and Hermione went their usual way to Snape's dungeon. However, they had a big surprise in store for them. When Harry opened the door, they did not find Snape's Dungeon but a creepy chamber empty, except a piece of parchment floating in mid-air.  
  
"Hermione? Is it just me, or has Snape's Dungeon suddenly moved?"  
  
Harry took a step in the room when Hermione stopped him.  
  
"Harry! It could be dang-"  
  
"It could be important," Harry interupted.  
  
He walked into the room right to the strange parchment. Hermione followed him. At the moment Hermione had taken the step into the chamber the door swung closed and locked itself, which led Hemine tripping aand falling onto the cold floor. Hermione let out a wimper.  
  
" O god, o god, o god!" Hermione shouted.  
  
While Hermione was in her nervous breakdown, Harry read the parchment, and fainted.  
  
"Harry? Are you okay? Haaaaarry???????? Hello?" Hermione said.  
  
Hermione read the parchment and her eyes bulged. If no one forund them soon. they would be over with.  
  
Nice chapter, eh? Please don't forget to help me with it! I really need it! Don't forget to review! 


	4. Voldie's Back!

Disclaimer: What's the point? You know what I'll say.  
  
Hi People, sorry I havent been updating, I'm in a endless pit of homework. Anyway, here's the next chapter. ~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*  
  
"O My God, O My God!" Hermione panicked.  
  
This is what the parchment said:  
  
Muahahahaha!!!! You are now stuck !! Muahahaha!!  
  
A.N: I couldn't think of anything else!  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Now, Wormtail, did you take care of Harry Potter?" Voldemort asked.  
  
Wormtail shuddered and squeaked, "Yes master, Snape agreed."  
  
"Yes! Harry Potter is as good as dead! Muahahahah!!"  
  
Voldemort cackled and a bolt of lighning flashed.  
  
"Muahahaha!!"  
  
"But master, what about Snape? He will demand for his classroom back soon."  
  
Voldemort smiled evily. "That, Wormtail, will be no problem, be ready to kill."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry woke up and Hermione screamed.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong! How are we going to get outta here!!!! We need desperate help!!!!!" Hermione screamed.  
  
Harry stood up and looked around. "Hermione, jeeeez, calm down, really."  
  
Hermione stared around the room. "Professor Snape will take points off of Gryffindor! I'll fail the lesson! Oh My God! Oh My God!"  
  
"Hermione! Really, you need to calm down!"  
  
And at that moment, the door swung open.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I don't think I'll be updating for a while, so please be patient. I have a load of homework waiting for me!!! ( 


End file.
